New Beginning
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Addison has had enough of Derek choosing work over her, but instead of sleeping with Mark she chooses to leave him, and New York, she never expected to meet a woman in Seattle, and she definitely didn't expect her husband to come looking for her there Mer/Add


I keep having ideas for Addison instead of Derek fics for season 1 and early season 2, and the only way to get them out of my head is to write them, so this is my alternate ending to season 1, and beginning of season 2 if Addison was in Seattle with Meredith and Derek was chasing after her

Let me know if you like it, because I have other 1x9/2x1 ideas

* * *

"You're not happy Addison." She just shot him a look that said _what gave it away?_ "The way I see it you can deal with this in one of three ways. You can stay unhappy in your sexless marriage and buy a vibrator." She chuckled in response, "Which I'm all for, if I can watch," He didn't get a chance to continue along with that line of thinking as she threw a fork at his head. "Two, we can go upstairs right now and get naked, which is personally my favorite choice," She rolled her eyes, disappointed that she didn't have anything else to throw at him. "Or you could just leave, I know you have divorce papers, just leave New York, leave Derek, start over new somewhere, there is someone out there who will make you very happy, someone that will come home to you at night." She nodded, Mark was being sincere, he may tease and be a complete whore, but deep down he was a good guy.

She took a few steps to her right and opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors in the process. She took them to her hair. "Do you think I could be blonde?" She asked as she continued cutting her hair letting the red locks fall onto the kitchen floor. He nodded not trusting himself to say anything. "Maybe just some highlights, nothing too dramatic," She continued. He whispered a "yeah" in agreement, but she was distracted, fishing around in her briefcase for the divorce papers. She grabbed a ballpoint pen from her case and signed them sadly. "Do you think he'll even notice I'm gone?" There were tears in her eyes, and Mark didn't say anything, he just reached out to her, holding her in his arms, and eventually he helped her pack her bags. The next morning she got the highlights, quit her job, and left for Seattle, the weather would match her feelings. She never thought that she'd meet a woman there, nor did she imagine that her husband would come after her there.

* * *

"Addison?" The redhead turned towards the voice that had called for her instinctively, dropping her umbrella in the process and completely forgetting that she had just been getting ready to go to dinner with her girlfriend. She hadn't been expecting to hear her name from those lips ever again, so she was right to be startled.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" She asked shock apparent in her tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, you had a life in New York."

"Had," She bit back bitterly. "Did it really take you three months to realize that I was gone!" He ignored her question and asked one of his own instead.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asked finally acknowledging the presence of the blonde woman. Addison turned back to her girlfriend for the first time since Derek's arrival and she smiled before nodding in response to Derek's question. "She's cute." The man held his hand out to the blonde.

"Derek Shepherd," He said and she took it in her own.

"The Derek Shepherd?" She asked excitedly and he smiled and nodded in response. "Meredith Grey, it is a real honor to meet you. Addie why didn't you tell me you knew Derek Shepherd, the man is a neuro god." She ignored her girlfriend's question and again asked the man why he was there.

"You would know if you bothered to answer any one of my phone calls. Richard made me an offer I couldn't refuse, head of neuro and a chance to win back my beautiful wife, no other offer could compare."

"Wife?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh she didn't tell you she was married? Surprise!"

"You're married?" Meredith asked, her voice was steady but pained.

"Sort of, it's complicated Meredith," She answered, the blonde wasn't going to listen to anymore as she began walking away from the couple. "Meredith wait we have dinner reservations," She tried, yelling after the woman.

"Go with your husband," She shouted tearfully running out the door before Addison could suggest that they talk.

"Thanks Derek you have excellent timing," She was about to run out into the rain after the woman, but her pager went off with a 911.

"I miss you Addison, just give me a chance," He said as she ran off to respond to her page. "I like your hair," He shouted after her.

xxx

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here," George said later that night when he heard Addison walking up the stairs. He'd had the unfortunate task of sitting with his fellow intern at Joe's while she cried about her girlfriend being married. Izzie was on call that night, and he had, had to take her keys away and drive her home without any assistance, and she'd been ignoring him ever since they'd unlocked the front door.

"You're not very intimidating O'Malley." She had the clear height advantage even without her heels, and she'd lived with him for the last six weeks Stevens was more intimidating. She smiled at the young man knowing that he was just looking out for his friend. "Is she okay?"

"She had a lot to drink I think she's asleep now she tried to hit me the last time I tried to go in there." She nodded in thanks before opening the bedroom door. The bed looked just as it had when they left it that morning, all twisted sheets and out of place pillows the smell of sex lingering in the air. They needed clean sheets and Addie quickly unmade the bed and remade it with another set from the closet. She opened the bathroom door and found her girlfriend curled up with a pillow and a blanket in the bathtub grasping a half drank bottle of tequila. She looked adorable snoring lightly as she slept. Addison kneeled over her pondering the best way to pick the blonde up and put her into bed. When she finally lifted her up the younger woman instinctively wrapped her arms around Addie's neck. She placed her in bed tucking her in and pressing a kiss to her head before leaving with the dirty bed clothes that needed to be washed. She came back and cleaned up the bathroom hiding the tequila in the process. George watched as she went in and out of the bedroom he finally headed to bed when it looked like she was leaving.

"George," He turned to look at her, "Her hair isn't tied up, she likes when you hold it back for her when she gets sick, there are ties on the sink, if she gets sick she likes the green mouthwash before she brushes her teeth not the blue one, and when she's hungover she likes tea not coffee and the tea bags are in the cabinet behind the coffee grounds. I left aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand for her so she should be okay. Just take care of her George." He nodded and went to bed leaving Addison to finish cleaning up before leaving a note for Meredith.

xxx

"Somebody's popular, Grey, you're with Montgomery today," Bailey announced. "Seems Shepherd wanted you too, but Addison said you'd have time to take care of my post op patients and their charts," She said handing the woman a stack of binders.

"She doesn't speak for me," Meredith tried to argue.

"Sleeping with an attending all you dreamed it to be?" Her resident asked leaving Grey with the charts.

"Meredith," Addison said once she spotted the intern carrying half a dozen charts. "We need to talk."

"Oh you want to talk?" She dropped the charts in the redhead's hands. "Check on these patients and fill out the charts you promised Bailey I'd do and we'll talk tonight when I get home." The older woman was quick to agree to the intern's terms and when Miranda Bailey found the redhead speaking to one of her patients she laughed.

"That girl has you wrapped around her little finger." Addison could only nod in response, it was so true. "She's on call tonight," Bailey added knowing the terms already, the woman really did know everything that went on in the hospital. "Just thought you should know," She laughed as she walked off.

"You're on call tonight," Addison accused as she caught up with the blonde an hour later. Meredith smiled wickedly in response. "You are so cute when you're torturing me, I am really sorry about last night I didn't want you to find out like that. How is our patient?" Addison asked quickly changing the subject at Meredith's expression.

"She thinks I'm sleeping with your husband, I think her room is too close to the gossiping nurses. And as I'm sure you noticed I'm too hungover to play nice so you might want a new intern."

"How is your hangover? You were asleep in the bathtub last night with half a bottle of tequila when I came home."

"It's fine George took care of me, said you told him what to do, being hungover is better with you though." She said sadly.

"I just didn't think you would want to see me this morning," Addison whispered.

"You're right I didn't want to see you this morning."

"You're not going to come home tonight, so just listen to me now." Meredith allowed the redhead to pull her into an empty conference room to talk. "Derek was the one calling me yesterday and I was going to tell you last night. Derek Shepherd is a sweet guy Mer, but he's married to the job. The last couple years in New York he did three things eat, sleep and work and he didn't usually eat and sleep at home. When I left New York I had filed for divorce and left the papers signed on his desk I thought he would sign them, I wanted a new beginning and then I met you. I love Derek, but our marriage is over it has been for a while now and I'm in love with you. Derek seems set on staying here though so I need to talk to him. He's brilliant in the OR but sometimes he's just oblivious." Meredith nodded in understanding and handed Addison a tissue to wipe her teary eyes before they returned to their patient

xxx

"Derek, I left divorce papers for a reason, our marriage is over it has been for a long time now. I love you, please understand that, I just can't be your wife anymore we can't just make it work because you decided to move out here."

"You left Addison, I didn't see you for two weeks, and then I find divorce papers on my desk and Mark tells me you left. I had to hear that you were gone from Mark," Derek growled, his voice rising in frustration. "You didn't even think to tell me you were leaving, he had to tell me."

"When was I supposed to tell you Derek? You never had time for me at work, you almost never came home, when was I supposed to tell you?" They were causing quite the scene, a crowd had gathered outside of the conference room window. "You see that cute blonde," Addison asked, tilting her head in Meredith's direction, he nodded. "She has sex with me, we have sex, she was late for rounds yesterday because we were having sex, we eat food together, and even though we work in the same hospital, she comes home and tells me about her day, she calls when she isn't coming home, and she notices when I don't come home. You needed Mark to tell you I was gone. This is my fresh start Derek, just sign the papers and go home." She had stopped yelling, her voice was calm, but tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Addie, I don't care that you had sex with the intern, I'm here to work on our marriage, I love you, we can't just be over."

"It took you three months, _three whole months_ to come out here, our marriage is over Derek, I'm in love with Meredith Grey, I live with interns, watch Ellis Grey's old surgery tapes, eat pizza with unhealthy toppings and I have sex, I'm happy here Derek, just let me go, sign the papers, go home, let me be happy." Her hands were shaking as she wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay. Derek surprised her when he nodded in agreement, and she finally smiled. "I love you Derek, but we can't stay together, it's not working and it hasn't worked for a long time."

"I love you too Addison, I'll sign the papers, but I work here now, you'll have to accept that." She nodded, she could accept that, they'd always worked together, nothing was really going to change, they just wouldn't be married now, it's not like they had really been married the last two years anyway.

xxx

Addison didn't see Meredith again until she came home the following evening, and found her throwing things out of the closet. "What are you doing?" She asked when she saw the blonde.

"I want you out, you lied to me, you humiliated me, and you told the whole hospital that we had sex to make your husband jealous, and then I had to stand in the OR with him for six hours!" She shouted as she threw a pair of Addison's shoes at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married, I never thought Derek would come looking for me and I'm sorry I announced to the entire hospital that we had sex. I love you Meredith Grey and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but Derek signed the papers, he's staying in Seattle but we're going to be divorced very soon. I wasn't using you to make him jealous, you are not my rebound. The other day when I told you that you are the only person I've had sex with in the last two years, I wasn't lying. Derek and I, haven't had sex in a very long time, and I know that our relationship is professionally inappropriate and I shouldn't have continued pursuing it once I found out that we worked together, but, you know when you don't have sex for a while you sort of forget how good it is and you don't really need it as much?" Meredith nodded, amusement at the redhead's rambling replacing her previous anger. "And then we had sex, and it was amazing, and that's all I could think about, and now you're laughing at me, but my point is that I love you, I'm in love with you Meredith. I don't want Derek, I'm not going to go back with Derek and I don't have syphilis." Meredith was laughing now.

"I'm supposed to do that," She chuckled. "You're supposed to be all sure of yourself and I'm supposed to ramble. I'm sorry I threw shoes at you." Addison smiled and said it was okay. "And I love you too Addie, I don't have any secret spouses that you should know about and I also do not have syphilis. Now put your stuff back in the closet, and come to bed."


End file.
